


We Fall Together

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers up to "Death Takes a Holiday", Wincest-Freeform, dark!Sam, possible dub-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it a nightmare or a nightmare come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fall Together

Sam leaned in close and spoke in Dean’s ear. “I know you want us to be close again, Dean. I know you want us to be _closer _than ever before. And I know the angels have told you that I have to be stopped.” He felt a shudder run through his brother’s body.__

__“Dean, I want you with me. I want you by my side. I want _you _,” he breathed, kissing Dean’s face, “and I don’t care if that makes me evil.”___ _

____“So there’s three ways this can go down, Dean,” he continued, letting fingers trail over Dean’s frozen body. “First, you can kill me. Except you can’t, can you, big brother? You love me too much.” Sam licked at Dean’s throat._ _ _ _

____“Second, you can chose the opposite side from me. But I know you don’t want that. Don’t want to be separated from _your Sammy _.”___ _ _ _

______“Or there’s the last choice.” Sam put his mouth right near Dean’s, almost kissing and yet not. “You can join me, big brother. And we can fall together.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And Dean watched as Sam’s eyes turned black and then the bright yellow of his nightmares._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've left it up to the readers to choose whether this was just a nightmare that Dean was having or something else. You decide!


End file.
